vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Map of Moments
is the ninth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-first episode of the series. Summary A HOLIDAY REUNION — When Rebekah notices an unusual change in Elijah's behavior, she asks Klaus and Hayley to meet her at their safe house, reuniting them with baby Hope. After reliving memories of being the odd man out, Kol opens up to Davina about his resentment towards his siblings and sheds some light on a spell he created in 1914. Meanwhile, when Cami discovers Esther's plan will put her life in danger, she demands answers from Finn, who remains steadfast in his convictions. Elsewhere, Esther makes an unlikely alliance that could prove dangerous for Klaus, and Hayley makes a decision that could change her relationship with Elijah forever. Lastly, while Elijah continues to struggle with the lingering effects of being captured, Rebekah and Klaus devise a plan to take their mother down once and for all. Charles Michael Davis also stars. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson * Unknown Baby Actress as Hope Mikaelson Guest Cast *Riley Voelkel as Kol's unnamed date (flashback) *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Unnamed witch/Rebekah Mikaelson *Keri Lynn Pratt as Mary-Alice Claire (flashback) *Aleeah Rogers as Astrid (flashback) Trivia *This is the Season 2 mid-season finale. ** This is the second midseason finale to end on the ninth episode. *This episode will mark the 20th appearance of Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson on the show. **This is the first time this season that Claire Holt makes the voice-over of the episode, even though being a guest star. ** Also the first time another actress has played Rebekah Mikaelson in the present day. *This is the first Holiday episode of the series, specifically Christmas. Which places it around the same time as the TVD Christmas episode/midseason finale Christmas Through Your Eyes in the timeline of December 2012. *The webseries plot will tie into the mid season finale. *After this episode and the winter break, Yusuf Gatewood will become a series regular. * The house that Rebekah and Klaus fled to in 1919 after Mikael forced them to flee New Orleans is located in Arkansas. * Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley learn about Dahlia's curse on first-borns of Esther's bloodlines. *It's the first time Klaus and Hayley will get to see their daughter since From a Cradle to a Grave. *Mikael and Esther will come face-to-face.http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/11/21/spoiler-room-murder-elementary-walking-dead-spoilers/ * Mikael somehow knows Esther had resurrected Ansel and is angry she didn't bring him back to life. He had intended on killing all werewolves he sees until he finds Ansel, but Esther reveals Klaus has already killed him. * Klaus and Hayley are reunited with Hope in this episode. * Elijah tells Hayley to marry Jackson. * Elijah and Hayley have sex for the first time in this episode. * Davina and Kol kissed for the first time. * Klaus and Rebekah find a way to defeat Esther: while Davina returns the bodyjumping spell on her as she tries to cast it on Rebekah, Klaus kills her while she has Rebekah's vampire blood in her system. Therefore, Esther awakens not only trapped in Lenore's body but also in transition, meaning she no longer has the magic that would allow her to escape. Klaus then gives her a choice: feed or die and stay dead. He claims that this is more choice than she ever gave them. * Esther makes a deal with Mikael to help her with her plans: in exchange, Mikael will get the right to kill Klaus. While Rebekah and Klaus confront Esther in the city of the dead, Mikael releases Finn from his imprisonement. * At the beginning of the episode, Klaus has a witch to trap some of Kol's witch friends in a house back in 1914. At the end of the episode, it is shown Rebekah is trapped inside a witch who is locked in that house. ** Kol deliberately trapped Rebekah inside a witch who is locked in the hexed house as retaliation for betraying him to Klaus in 1914. Continuity * Mary-Alice Claire first appeared in the Kol webseries The Originals:The Awakening. * The photo Davina sees of Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus from 1914 is similar or mirror of all of the Mikaelson Family together including Finn and Esther in the Season 3 episode Dangerous Liaisons where they're all lined up along the staircase in Klaus' home. * This marks Rebekah's and Hope's third appearance this season. * Mikael and Esther have met for the first time in 1000 years since the 10th century, only with Mikael in his own body while Esther is in possession of Lenore's body. * Kol was last seen in his own body this season in ''Alive & Kicking''.'' * This marks the first time since From a Cradle to a Grave that Klaus and Hayley have seen and held Hope. * It was shown that Kol was daggered in December 1914 by Klaus with the help of Elijah for working against the former. ** Kol was kept neutralized until his awakening in . ** It should be noted that Klaus found out about Kol's treachery because Rebekah told him after the latter enlisted her help in trying to get rid of Klaus. Cultural References Quotes '''Short Promo' Klaus: "I've done what every good son does; followed the example of my parents." ''Esther '''to 'Mikael: "We have things to discuss." Mikael 'to 'Esther: "Leave Niklaus to me." Extended Promo Klaus: "I've done what every good son does; followed the example of my parents." Esther 'to 'Mikael: "We have things to discuss about our children." [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "We both know what mother is capable of." Klaus: "We are doing this for the good of our family." Mikael 'to 'Esther: "Do what you want with the others. But leave Niklaus to me." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The_Originals_2x09_Extended_Promo_-_The_Map_of_Moments_HD_Mid-Season_Finale The Originals - Map of Moments Clip 1 The Originals - Map of Moments Clip 2 The Originals - Inside The Map of Moments Pictures IMG 1123700025716176.jpeg IMG 1124788198680176.jpeg IMG 1124790882916330.jpeg IMG 1124793883195330.jpeg IMG 1124784011532176.jpeg Originals-fall-finale.jpg Klope2.jpg The-originals-the-map-of-moments-elijah-hayley-baby-hope.jpg The-originals-the-map-of-moments-baby-hope-reunion.jpg The Originals - Episode 2 09 - The Map of Moments - Promotional Photos.jpg Mikael and Esther.jpg References See also Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two